Da'Fen
by Loveless1310
Summary: Because I need a happy ending for Lavas(Lavellan/Solas). And a DLC to explain the end we got... Complete now!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed about her when I saw her, even before noticing the mark, was she was Dalish. Pointy ears and Vallaslin.

I hadn't understood why they were bringing her to me and then I felt it. The mark. Such power flowing from it that I had not sensed in so long. They had brought her to me not knowing what else to do about that thing on her hand.

I was shocked to hear of her falling from the Fade. I thought the men were delirious but as I studied the mark more, I realized it was connected to the rift in the sky. It could have the power to stop it.

I felt the pain in the elves small body as the mark slowly destroyed her. It was killing her and I feared she would not awaken. The Seeker was demanding things that I could not do. It was impossible to wake the elf, I didn't even know why she was sleeping.

They had called me out to the battle to see if somehow my magic could close the small rift that had appeared close to the camp.

I had almost given up, was about to flee the area when I sensed something coming through the battlefield. That ancient power, though weaker now due to its' hosts own weariness. She was fading slowly as she came closer.

I was pulled back into the battle as more demons came through the rift.

There's a cry of pain from behind me as a demon exploded in fire. I was shocked for a moment before I saw the elf and Seeker run up to us. I don't remember grabbing her hand but suddenly I was urging her to close the rift and she actually was.

I was lost in thought for a moment after the rift faded, reflecting on the mark on her hand.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Varric introduce himself to her. I felt obligated to also give my name to quite possibly the only person who could save this world.

She looked at me strangely at first, the mark on her hand flaring up a little. I thought it was due to the fact that I did not have Valaslin but it felt different than the normal looks I'd received from the Dalish.

She smiled at me as she introduced herself as Fenlen. That had set a small smile on my face though I attempted to hide it.

Her eyes held none of the contempt that most of the elves looked at me with. Instead, there was a relief in her then that I did not understand. I would have to inquire about it later.

* * *

><p>Closing the breach at the temple almost killed her. I could feel it when she was closing it, the mark was draining her of life. I felt tied to her fate, if she died here, it would be my fault. I wouldn't allow that to happen.<p>

I had channeled some of my power through her, the small amount I could spare in my weakened state. It was enough though.

With one last burst of energy, the breach had been sealed, even if the hole in the sky remained.

I hadn't realized it but that act of sharing power with a mortal would bind me even more to her fate.

It took her a while to awaken after she closed the breach. Her body was tired and it needed time to regain its energy and strength. I once again watched over her as she slept.

It was different this time though. I could feel more from her now. Her emotions, the weariness in her. I thought it was just an after effect of sharing my power and pushed it to the back of my mind.

I was tied to this child though, I had been the one to cause all of this. Though I did not like the Dalish, I did not want to sentence them to death. That's not what my true nature was, despite the legends.

I left as I felt her stirring, I would not be near her when she woke up. I would wait to see if she sought me out on her own.

And within the next few hours, she did. She was curious about me, an elf with no Vallaslin. A mage working with the chantry. I could tell, everything about me was confusing to her.

We spoke for a short time. She was fascinated by my adventures in the Fade. But the time was late and she still needed rest. I told her we would talk another time.

She took that to heart and visited me every day to hear more. She was unlike any other Dalish I had ever talked to.

She listened and did not judge. When I would mention something that went against what her people had taught her, she would not yell or call it lies. She would instead, ask me to explain. I was compelled to tell her the truth even if it would bother her.

It never did. Sometimes I would say something and she would need time to consider it but it was never received negatively.

We spent much time together, both in Haven and out on our missions. She kept Varric and I close, taking us everywhere.

"Why do you choose to take Varric and I on every mission?" I once asked her.

She looked away and tried to brush it off as not knowing what I was talking about. I pushed a little bit and she caved.

"It's nice having you both with me. It makes me feel like less of an outsider." I blinked at her, not expecting this. "I know it's silly, everyone is so nice to me but I am an elf and they are almost all human. It's just nice to have non humans with me. Even if you don't think yourself much of a normal elf." She smiled at that and I couldn't help the small smile I returned to her.

So we traveled together everywhere. Varric sometimes had other things to do that required his attention so she would some times bring someone else but I remained by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all that have faved and followed my story. This is kinda short but I wanted to get it posted before I went to sleep tonight.

Thanks to: krazylizzy12, koolcat400, wonderfantasy, krystylsky, burriedbeneath, arisutamazuki, hpggvm fan4ever, bleeding-roses-16, and blackkitsue for reading

Hope everyone likes this chapter :-D

* * *

><p>She wasn't the same when she returned from the future. She was more reclusive for a few days.<p>

I could still sense her emotions clearly, even though it had been long enough after the Breach was sealed. Our connection should not have been this strong anymore, if existent at all.

I could take it anymore, though. She was feeling so much turmoil. I had to see her after a while. I had to find what happened that she wasn't telling the rest of us.

She wouldn't look at me at first, she hadn't since she had returned. It hurt in a way I could not explain, or perhaps would not.

When I took her chin and forced her to look in my eyes, I could see the agony in them. "I saw them die." She had whispered.

"Who?" I asked gently. I could feel her turmoil stronger now.

"Everyone." She had pulled away, crossing her arms in front of her as she paced. "I watched as Leliana sacrificed herself for me to get home. I saw," she stopped there, holding back tears. She slowly looked at me. "You died."

In those two words there was more pain than I had felt from almost anything else. I had noticed her flirtatious comments now and then but never thought much of it. But this, this was stronger than a widow waiting for her love to come back from battle, secretly knowing he never would. How did I not see she was harboring such feelings for me.

I felt confusion radiating from her as well though. She didn't understand these feelings herself. She didn't understand why me dying would cause her so much pain.

I realized that she was still looking at me, that pain still in her eyes.

Once again, my body acted without my knowledge as it walked to her and embraced her.

She was rigid at first, taken by shock. She slowly relaxed into my arms though, letting her own wrap around me.

"It was an awful future." She whispered, letting a few tears slide down her face. "I watched as you and Blackwall willingly went to your death to try and give me time to escape. There was so much blood." She shivered.

"We will stop that future from happening, Da'Fen. We will not fail in our mission. But," she looked up at me, "I would gladly give my life for you to escape. You are our only chance of stopping that future and if I could pay my own life to keep you safe, I would do it. You are worth so much more than you realize."

* * *

><p>Not long after that, Haven was attacked and everyone thought we had lost her. I was starting to loose hope as well, her presence was fading so much, but I would not give up. I could feel her magic, if not faintly. But it was getting closer.<p>

It was, by all accounts, a miracle that she had survived. When we found her she was half frozen and barely alive. She was somehow still slowly moving through the snow even as we approached.

It only took her a few hours to heal this time and I was relieved when she finally awoke. I wanted to tell her the truth at that moment. I wanted her to understand but I couldn't. Instead I told her half truths.

I almost convinced myself that I wasn't lying to her.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a tad bit longer than the previous.

Thanks to my new readers from my update last night to today: C.A. phranasith, rtt, mealyna, and xenocanaan. (If there's anyone I miss in this you can PM and I'll add you too). Also, thank you, my silent readers who have visited this as well.

If anyone has any ideas for this couple, I would love to hear them :-D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was late one night on our way to Skyhold. We had found a safe place to camp for the night and most of the humans had gone to sleep.<p>

I was still awake because I had spent too much time sleeping already and did not intend to waste anymore time on it.

She was awake because of nightmares. I could sense them still troubling her. She came to me as I was sitting away from the camp. I almost didn't hear her approach.

"Do you want to talk about them?" I asked her, knowing the answer but offering anyway. She shook her head. "Then come and sit Da'Fen. The nightmares have no reach in this world."

She sat beside me, using a cloak as a blanket beneath her.

Off in the distance, the wolves had started singing to the moon. She perked up at that, looking in the direction they were. "Fen'Harel." She whispered. "Maybe he will take pity on a lost elf and chase the nightmares away."

"You would pray to the Dread Wolf for relief from nightmares?" I asked, curious by her once more.

"Do you know my name?" She smiled at me. "I am named after him. Besides," she looked away at that, "he's saved me before." She muttered the last bit.

"Oh, did he?" I asked, amused.

She huffed indignantly. "You're making fun of me. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"I would never do such a thing." She glared at me. "Why do you think Fen'Harel saved you?"

"I don't think he did, I know." She didn't want to proceed but the silence was heavy with an untold story. "Fine! When I was born, I was not healthy. They didn't know what was wrong with me but our healers could not help. My parents were desperate, I was dying. They had prayed to all the gods they could think of with no reply."

"Finally, my mother could not take anymore. She snuck out while my father was working and made an offering to Fen'Harel, leaving me alone for a time. Father somehow found her in the woods and was furious with mother. They came back to camp quickly only to find a white wolf, laying beside me. Father wanted to kill it before it could harm me but my mother stopped him.

"According to mother, the wolf stood, put its nose to my forehead and then left. After that, the healers had declared me as healed. They gave me my name to honor the god that had saved me. Even though the clan didn't agree."

As she finished her story, I was in awe. I had done no such thing while I slept, yet she believed it with all she was. "You believe the one who betrayed the old gods would come and save the life of one mortal?" I asked.

I saw her face fall a little. "I've never believed him to be evil or malevolent. I don't know why but I can't imagine him doing something so cruel without good reason. In your travels you must have found out something of him. Something we lost long ago." Her eyes were pleading but I did not know if I should tell her the truth.

She looked at me like I had the answers to the universe though so I could not keep it from her. I sighed slightly. "He did not betray them for power or to claim the earth, or so the legend goes. The elves of the past, as highly as people may think of them, we're not always the nicest of creatures. They could be cruel and unfair and the gods did nothing to help the ones that were not in power. Fen'Harel wanted to help. He saw the suffering and wanted to make it end. The other gods had laughed at him and cast him aside."

"He was bitter towards the other gods and maybe that's where his plan started but he did intend the best for the mortals. But without the gods, the elves fell into madness. They inevitably destroyed themselves because of him." I could not hide the bitterness in my voice and I feared I had given away too much.

She was quiet for a while, thinking of this new tale. "He is not to blame for what the olden elves did." She finally said. "Thank you for telling me this story. It has helped."

She reached for her neck and found a small charm, probably forged by her magic out of stone. It depicted a small wolf howling to the moon. "He was my only friend when I was younger. Growing up as the Child of the Wolf is hard when the other children fear the wolf." She looked out to the full moon, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "But that is in the past now." She abruptly stood. "I have taken enough of your time Solas. Thank you."

I stood as well and when she gave me a puzzled look I clarified. "I will walk you to your tent. I will make sure you get there safely."

She laughed slightly and looped my arm in hers. "If you insist."

We got to her tent and she took my hand in hers. "Thank you again Solas, for everything." With one quick action, she had kissed my cheek and retreated into her tent.

I stood there for a moment, slightly confused at what had transpired. A small smile slipped on to my face as I walked away. Fen'Harel would not let his little wolf be plagued by nightmares again.

* * *

><p>It had been a mistake, taking her into the Fade. I wanted her to remember Haven the way it should be though, and not the burning mess that she last saw it in.<p>

I let too much slip there I think. I told her too much about everything. I could not help it, I wanted her to know as much of the truth as I could offer. And I wanted her to know just now important she was, to me and to the world.

I could sense the action her thought was leading down, but I could not stop it. Refused to see it until she reached up to make me look at her. In that moment, it was too late. I looked into her eyes and was lost in them.

She was shy but confident as she pressed her lips to mine. It was meant to be a short kiss but it unlocked the emotions I had been hiding ever since I met this woman. I couldn't just let her walk away.

I should not have kissed her, it was wrong and it would cause both of us far too much pain in the end.

I say I should not have like I had a conscious thought though. My desire had burned inside as I reached for her, embracing her and deepening the kiss she had started.

I had pulled away in slight terror, though I don't think she had noticed that. I had almost forgotten who I was. What I was. It was not right, even in dreams.

I needed time to reflect, to understand. I had not felt this much in so long and I needed to sort through it all. And she allowed it. She gave me the space I desired yet still sought out my company.

* * *

><p>Looking back, I should have told her more. I should have explained the dangers of becoming involved with me. She couldn't know, couldn't understand the pain I would bring to both of us.<p>

I did try to warn her, but she was stubborn. She persisted in her attempts to bring us closer. And I was drawn in by her.

Her grace, her intelligence, her acceptance. Everything about her had drawn me in. And I realized to late that she meant the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a tad bit weird because I change POV in it. It'll go back to normal in the next chapter.

I am thrilled that people are liking this story! Thanks to Harry-Potter-Holic1233, Hoppette, Iduun, Kooshee, Lady Adaira, Lightan117, RomanoLindsey, Zaseka, .520, minshe, shadownumera, Fireyrose00, KimiAshinhurst, Remyi, and jbots for the favorite and follows! (again, if I got the name wrong or missed anyone, let me know :-) )

And thanks to all my silent readers out there!

Without further ado, I present chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>(Solas POV, like normal)<em>

She almost died again. It seemed to be a thing with her, getting into unbelievable dangerous situations.

Our party had consisted of Blackwall, Varric, myself, and her. This time, we had stumbled into a high dragon nest. It was too late when we realized and we had no other choice but to fight.

The battle had started well enough, as far as dragon battles went. We were slowly weakening her and no one had been hurt more than a few scrapes and singes. And like always, that's when things took a turn.

The dragon had leapt into the air for a moment, using its wings to throw gusts of wind at us. Blackwall held his ground well but Varric was not as sturdy. He ended up being pushed into Fenlen, knocking both out of the fight.

The dragon, being as smart as she was powerful, seized that moment to take out one of her attackers. She descended on Fenlen with sharp claws and sharper teeth. I watched in horror as Fenlen's staff was brushed aside and she was left defenseless. The creatures great claws slashed down at its prey, eliciting a howl of unbearable pain.

There was so much blood, too much of it pouring from her body. She would not survive.

It was in that moment that I fully realized how deeply I cared for this young elf. I would not let anyone take her from me.

With that thought, I strode toward the beast that had left its' dying prey to attack Blackwall. The air around us cackled with magical energy that had not been used in very many years. The sky blackened as lightning clouds came to my aid.

Large bolts were coming down to strike at random things in the valley. I would need to concentrate to not hurt Blackwall.

The dragon looked from him to the sky and finally to me. She bellowed in anger as she stalked towards me.

"Go to Fenlen." I ordered Blackwall, my voice ringing with the same magic that was in the air.

He did not hesitate and went to her side to try and stem the bleeding.

With my will focused solely on the dragon now, I let loose the power I had summoned. All at once, lightning rained down from the sky, casting the valley in pure light for a few moments.

When it relented, the dragon was little more than bone and ash.

Exhaustion swayed me but I still had something to do. I strode over to my fallen elf, seeing Varric had recovered and was touching a healing potion to her lips.

"I don't think it's working." He said desperately, looking to me for help.

Blackwall was still trying to stop the bleeding but the punctures were too big for that. They would need to be closed first.

My magic didn't do that though. My magic couldn't heal wounds like that, it never has. I could, however, keep her alive until we reached a better healer.

"Go, find something to carry her flat on. We are heading back to camp immediately." I commanded as I fed my magic into her body.

"We don't have time for that, she's dying!" Varric argued.

I turned an icy glare at him. "It was not up for debate." He shrunk at the venom in my voice but then started moving with Blackwall.

I let my mind slip into hers for a moment, feeding her reassurance that she would live. I was met with a small amount of relief, weak but there.

After applying the little bandages that we had left to cover the wound, we were off.

The walk back to camp was slow, Varric leading the group as he held the front of the stretcher while Blackwall was in the back. I had to stay at her side, keeping my magic connected to her.

At one point, we lost her but I had dealt with that in the past. Bringing someone back from the brink was easier than closing the wounds. Sending a small amount of lightning laced with my weak healing magic through her hand, her heart started again.

* * *

><p><em>(Third Person POV)<em>

She was confused for a long time. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. She couldn't see anyone or really anything. There was just a grey mist hanging in the air.

She tried to wander around the mist but decided it wasn't worth it and just sat down. Instead, she tried to remember what had happened.

She knew they had been fighting, though couldn't remember exactly what. 'Something big?' She thought. She absently touched her stomach where she felt there should have been something.

She gasped as an image filled her mind. Sharp claws, as big as her forearm, coming towards her. "A dragon." She gasped out in shock.

She looked at her stomach now, knowing there should be fatal wounds there. "I'm dead. This must be the Fade." How it took her so long to realize this, she did not know. Maybe it was because she was dead. She shrugged.

In the distance, she saw a light shining through the mist. That was better than just sitting where she was so she stood and strode towards it.

As she approached, the light started taking on a form. A silver wolf now stood in front of her, looking at her cautiously.

She crouched and held out a hand to the wolf. "Are you here to help?" She whispered.

The wolf looked at her hand and sniffed it slightly then looked at her.

There was a noise from behind her that made her look. There was another light, coming towards her slowly. It too, took on a shape, this one somehow familiar to her.

"Da'Fen." The voice rang out around her.

She knew that voice, even as distorted as the Fade made it. "Solas?" She questioned.

The light faded away and revealed the elven mage. He had a smile on his face and affection shone in his eyes.

The scenery changed around them, creating a small clearing in a forest she did not recognize. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"A small, peaceful forest in the Antivan region. Lovely, is it not?" He spoke softly as he walked towards her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She breathed out.

His smile faded into a frown. "Whatever for, Da'Fen?" He asked.

"I died and now the world will be destroyed." The tears were spilling out of her eyes now, making trails down her face.

A small chuckle escaped Solas' lips and she stared at him, confused.

"You are not dead Vhenan." She took a sharp intake of breath at the name. "You are healing, slowly, but very much alive." He smiled at her as he reached up to wipe the tears from her face.

He held her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. Slowly, he moved to kiss her forehead and whispered, "We will talk more when you awaken, ma Vhenan."

With that, the dream faded.

* * *

><p>There were whispers as she emerged from her room in Skyhold. She was going to see Solas but she couldn't ignore the looks that were sent her way or the quieting of crowds when she passed.<p>

Varric stopped her before she could reach her goal.

"Fenlen, I see you're going to see him." There was no need to elaborate who he meant. "Just wanted to advise you to be careful. I don't know much about magic but what he did to that dragon, it was far more powerful than anything I had ever seen before."

"What do you mean?" Fenlen replied, really not understanding.

"He called a lightning storm to the field and fried the dragon in one shot." He elaborated. "And not just that, his entire being seemed to change when you were hurt. Everything about him seemed to, I don't know, but he became a little terrifying." Varric admitted.

"It couldn't have been that bad." She insisted.

He only shrugged. "Ask Blackwall if you think I'm exaggerating." He offered and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

And we are back in Solas' POV now. I think there's only one more chapter that I'll be making so we're almost at the end!

As always, my thanks going out to Darkbloodwings, EremenKage, Finaldream88, Lexibarnett, LilithiaRW, Pink-Haired-Devil, SineNominae, SurreptitiousFox245, The Phantom's Scholar, gogogeisha, haplessromantic, laura. padgett. 520, whiskasgirl, wildfire1977, and peeho1e for favoriting/following! And thank you to all my silent readers.

Sorry if the ending of this chapter upsets you. It will get better! I'll probably post the final chapter sometime tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I could feel her coming toward me. She had a feeling of uneasiness when she reached me.<p>

"You have awoken, Da'Fen, that is good." I said and she relaxed a little.

"I couldn't sleep all day." She smiled but it was strained. "I heard some interesting things from Varric about the battle." She mentioned.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I inquired.

"Nothing too big, just that you summoned a _storm_ and killed the dragon in _one_ shot." She looked at me, her smile falling into a serious look. "No one mage can summon a storm on their own. It took my Keeper, his first and myself to summon a little bit of rain for the forest to grow. Storms do not just bend to the will of mages."

"I have learned many ancient magics that most mages do not know about." I replied, casually.

There was anger rising in her now. "Do not lie to me, Solas." Her voice was sharp. "How did you summon a storm to take down a high dragon? And I will feel it if you lie again."

I gave her a questioning look but she dismissed it. I sighed heavily, maybe now is the time to tell her.

"Let us go for a walk." I extended my arm to her which she cautiously took with hers. Together, we went to the forest that bordered Skyhold.

* * *

><p>We ended up in a small meadow far enough away from the campers to not be disturbed.<p>

"Now, Da'Fen, what do you mean you will feel it if I'm lying?" I steadied my gaze at her.

She looked away as a slight blush came to her cheeks. She had not meant to say that. She pulled away from me and went to the center of the meadow.

Finally, she turned to look at me. "It started at the Breach. You helped me close it, did you not?" I nodded in confirmation. "When I woke up, I could feel it, in the back of my mind, could feel you. You were worried and felt guilty." There was a questioning tone to that. "I didn't understand but then I remembered the power I felt at the Breach. I figured it must have come from you, being the only other mage around."

"It's only gotten stronger since then. I can clearly sense you all the way across the keep. I think that's part of the reason my trip to the future bothered me. We still had that connection, though much weaker. It wasn't just that you sacrificed yourself for me, it was that you had completely given up. You didn't _want_ to live anymore. And there was so much guilt."

She was shacking now. I crossed the gap she had put between us in three strides, taking her in my arms.

"Why is there always so much guilt?" She pleaded, trying to understand. "I know there's so much you're not telling me, you feel you can't tell me. Why?"

Her anguish was mixing with my own as I looked into her eyes. I could not hide the truth from her anymore. I sighed and she looked hopeful.

"I cannot tell you everything," the hope faded a little, "but, in time, you will know the truth."

I took a breath to steady myself and continued. "You asked how I knew of the orb Corypheus possessed. It is mine. Well, an ancient artifact that I found. Corypheus has it because I was weak. I caused all of this. Even," I took her hand in mine, seeing the mark, "it is all my doing." I bowed my head to her, awaiting her judgement.

What she did surprised me. She gently placed her hand on my cheek and made me look in her eyes. "I don't care how Corypheus came to posses the orb. What matters is that you are here. You are trying to make things right." She smiled at me and I was overwhelmed with relief.

"Ma serannas, Vhenan."

* * *

><p>We spoke more openly after that. I still could not tell her everything yet and she knew that. She accepted that some day I would reveal all to her, just not yet. I appreciated that.<p>

Time went by quickly. The inquisition was succeeding, pushing Corypheus back, forestalling his plans. We were winning. Soon, I would have to tell her the truth.

She came to me after Mythal, overjoyed with excitement. I could see little sparks of her electric magic coming from her skin. "We did it!" She exclaimed happily.

I smiled at her but hers faltered. "What's wrong?" And not for the first, I cursed this link I had created between us.

We talked about Mythal and she helped to ease my mind on the matter. She could feel that there was something more than just that though, something more I was hiding.

I took a deep breath. "Come with me, Vhenan." And she followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys, this is the end for this story. I have some ideas for others but am having a hard time figuring out where I want to go with them.

Thank you to Dovah Kulaas, Fiery Shorti, Kiltiana, LazyKT, williesprite, and csorciere for following/faving! You guys have all been great and I really appreciate all the support you've given me. And as always thank you to my silent readers :-)

I hope you guys like my ending

Now, without further adu, the final chapter! :-D

* * *

><p>I did not look her in the eye again until after Corypheus was defeated. It was bad enough to feel her pain, I was too much of a coward to want to see it too.<p>

When I found my orb in pieces, I wanted to flee. I had failed so completely in my plan and now she was paying my price.

"Whatever happens, know this was real." I had told her, though it would bring little comfort in the long term.

It has now been several months since I last saw her. I've done everything I could think of to break the connection between us but it remains, though very feint.

I try to not dwell on it, on her. I feel her pain almost constantly. It is strongest at night though. I suspect her dreams are not kind to her now that I have gone.

It was night now and that pain was there, lingering in the back of my mind. I hadn't focused on our link in well over a month. I wondered how she was. Where she was.

I couldn't stop myself. I had to know she was ok. I focused on our link, finding her almost immediately. I was shocked at first, sensing she was closer than she had been since I left Skyhold.

I panicked, she was here, she had found me. I knew my resolve would break if I saw her now. I did the only thing I could think of, I abandoned my small camp and ran.

I could feel her sorrow grow but there was a determination hidden there as well. Worse, I heard her behind me.

"Solas stop!" She pleaded as she pursued me.

I could not. I would not look at her. We were reaching the end of the path, a steep ledge that went up a ways. I would be able to scale it but I doubted she could.

I leapt at the steep incline and ran up until I was at a small ledge, higher than she would be able to get to. I heard her behind me, trying to mimic my action but sliding to the ground.

"Solas!" She shouted at me. "You promised I would understand. You lied!"

That stopped me in my tracks. I didn't need to look at to see her. In my mind, I saw her, glaring up at me, defiant. There would be anger in her eyes but a desperate pleading hidden there too.

"Solas, please." She pleaded, barely above a whisper but I heard it perfectly.

I could not deny her that. Not again. I slowly turned to meet the image my mind had predicted.

I slowly descended from the ledge I was perched on. "Da'Fen." I greeted her as I landed in front of her.

There was a spike of rage as she reached back and slapped me. Before I could recover from the hit, I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"I finally found you." She whispered as a single tear escaped her eyes.

"How did you find me?" I inquired.

She pulled back a little still keeping her hands firmly around me. "I followed our link. I know you tried to sever it but I have been trying to find ways to make it stronger. It lead me here and then I saw you." She frowned at me. "Then you had to go and check on me for the first time in over a month and run off when you felt how close I was."

"I'm sorry, Vhenan." A smile broke across her face. "I was panicked. There is much I need to do and cannot afford to be dissuaded from my mission."

"I don't care of your mission." She replied harshly. "I would travel with you to the ends of the earth if you would but ask. I don't care what we would have to do if I could be near you still." She pressed her face into my chest.

"Then I must tell you a great many things." I replied. I started to sit down, placing my back against the mountain wall behind me. She sat in my lap, ensuring that I could not go anywhere.

As soon as we were comfortable, I told her my tale. Of my origin, what I really was. Why the gods had fallen in the first place. My slumber that lasted far too long and left me weak. The real reason behind Corypheus possessing the orb and why we first met.

She sat, listening to my every word. Awed by some parts and terrified by others. I could not blame her, my past was not always something pleasant to think of.

"Now, you know the truth. I have left nothing out. Do you still wish to follow me, knowing all I have done?" I asked, looking away from her.

She faltered for only a moment, thinking about the magic that still resided in her hand. "Yes." Her resolve solidified. "It doesn't matter what has passed, all that matters is you are trying to fix things. I will follow you still ma Fen'Harel, ma Vhenan."

I could almost not believe it. After everything, she still accepted me. Still loved me. "What of your own duties as Inquisitor?" I asked, somehow I had forgotten about them.

"It's been long enough that they don't really need me all the time. I can keep in touch through crows and head back only if it is truly needed. Otherwise, I will stay at your side, helping to rebuild a world long since lost."

"Ma serannas, Da'Fen." She smiled at me as she leaned up to press her lips to mine.

* * *

><p>The elves never reached what they had been in ancient times. In that sense, my mission failed. Truly, the elves grew though. It took time but eventually some of the Dalish clans started to listen, started to change.<p>

They refused to give up their Vallaslin, which Fenlen helped me to understand. It was part of their culture now, and they had shaped it to represent something more pure than its origin.

Eventually, with a lot of persuading from Fenlen, Fen'Harel was pardoned of his crimes. People now seeing it as an act of compassion verses deceit.

The elves were never again the great force that they had been in ancient times but they had learned. They were incorporating what they were being taught into their lives and truly honoring the old elves.

Fenlen and I finally rested. I had completed, to some degree, my mission and she had long since retired from Inquisitor. We went into the forest where I taught her everything that I knew.

We were together and happy and the world was at peace once more.

**Halem**


End file.
